Persistente
by HWinchester
Summary: "Ele era realmente um garoto teimoso e extremamente persistente, e lá no fundo ela queria que ele persistisse mais um pouco em outras coisas..." - Oneshot SasuHina Road To Ninja.


**N/A: **Bem, como sabem Naruto não me pertence pois se fosse de minha autoria Itachi não estaria no anime e sim comigo u.u Mas a fic é com certeza minha ^-^v

**Sasuke e Hinata - Road To Ninja**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.x.**

**Persistente**

Já fazia algum tempo que o garoto Uchiha não parava de perseguir a garota brigona dos Hyuuga. Todos os dias e quase todas as horas ele aparecia na frente da garota tentando seduzia-la, recebia a resposta com socos e chutes da mesma.

Ele sabia que a garota só tinha olhos para um outro certo alguém, mas ainda assim seu orgulho Uchiha falava mais alto e dizia para continuar a segui-la.

A Hyuuga estava no campo de treinamento sozinha aperfeiçoando seus jutsus, boa do jeito que era logo percebeu a presença do Uchiha.

- Caia fora Uchiha.

- Boa como sempre Hina-chan. - Ele apareceu do meio das árvores e caminhou em direção da garota. -

- Não me chame assim baka. - Ela se levantou do chão e encarou-o - Não vou fazer isso então desista.

- Por favor, Hina-chan, só uma vez.

- Já disse que não e pare de olhar para os meus peitos, seu pervertido - Disse irritada mostrando os punhos para o garoto -

- Também já disse que não vou desistir e não vou parar de olhar.

- CAIA FORA!

Mais um roxo no corpo do Uchiha mais novo feito por aquela garota.

**-x-**

Escolhia tranquilamente as verduras na fruteira, pegava os tomates mais bonitos.

- Adoro tomates, que hora vai ser a janta? - Novamente apareceu o moreno, agora com alguns curativos visíveis em seu rosto. -

- Vai ser as 19 horas do dia de são nunca - Respondeu a dona dos olhos perolados dando as costas para o garoto -

- Não seja tão cruel, vamos lá é só uma vez. - Continuou a segui-la -

- Não seu idiota - Não o olhava, tentava o ignorar. -

- Nunca havia reparado em sua retaguarda, você tem um belo quadril.

Um chute bem certeiro foi desferido na face do rapaz. Mais um roxo para a coleção.

**-x-**

Colocava seu pijama para ir dormir, seu dia foi realmente cansativo, aquele bastardo do Uchiha não havia largado de seu pé em momento algum e isso estava deixando a garota extremamente irritada.

Caminhou até a janela para fecha-la e quando se virou para ir até sua cama começou a ouvir um barulho, parecia o som de um violão, voltou até a janela e a abriu olhando para baixo encontrou a figura do Uchiha tocando um violão e olhando em sua direção.

- Ooh garota dos meus sonhos, oh só queria um simples coisa - Ele estava bem desafinado mas isso não o impedia de continuar - Aceite logo e para a tortura acabar, ooh garota dos peitos grandes, vamos lá, sem demora pra aceitar aaah.

Se encontrava agora encharcado, voltou seu olhar para a janela da garota e lá estava a prova do crime, ela segurava um balde agora vazio.

- Vai ciscar em outro galinheiro seu bastardo.

**-x-**

Hinata estava no Ichiraku Ramen almoçando, esperava ver um certo alguém por lá, mas ainda sem sinal do rapaz.

- Nos encontramos novamente Hina-chan.

Inferno, fora o que pensou, nem naquele momento ele largava de seu pé.

- Está querendo outro roxo em sua face de bebê, Sasuke-kun. - Aproximou seu punho até o rosto do rapaz. -

- Calma, calma, só quero lhe pagar um almoço - Afastava o punho dela - Aceita pelo menos isso?

Ela o olhava com as sobrancelhas franzidas mas logo esboçou um sorriso.

- É claro.

Um prato. Dois pratos. Cinco pratos. Oito pratos.

- Agora sim estou satisfeita, agradeço Uchiha. - Se levantou e saiu dali. -

- Como entrou tanto ramen naquele corpo pequeno?! - Se perguntava enquanto contava seu dinheiro, aquela garota era realmente cruel consigo. -

**-x-**

Fazia poucas horas que havia retornado de uma missão, estava cansada e necessitava de um bom banho relaxante. Caminhava pelas ruas de Konoha sonhando com sua cama, não queria mais nada além daquilo.

- No fim voltaste para mim.

Por alguns segundos não queria estar vendo aquilo, mas era a realidade, não podia muda-la. Achou que aquele idiota iria esquecê-la naquelas semanas que ficou fora mas pelo visto não. Ali estava ele de joelhos em sua frente lhe estendendo uma rosa.

- Estou realmente cansada então se não quiser ficar sem conseguir usar seu chakra é melhor sair da minha frente. - Estava exalta e agora irritada, não estava com paciência para aquele imbecil. -

- Achou mesmo que iria desistir, que ingênua - Falou Sasuke se levantando e se aproximando, estava ao lado dela, tocou em seu cabelo colocando um pouco atrás da orelha e junto com a rosa. - Rosas não combinam com você, talvez se estivesse com os espinhos...

Aquele pequeno punho em seu rosto, sentiu saudades dele naquelas semanas que ela ficou fora, não era masoquista mas tinha que admitir.

- Idiota fique longe de mim.

Estava com sua mão onde levara o soco, via a garota se afastar ao longe. Como sempre aquilo não iria fazê-lo desistir.

**-x-**

Andava com pressa pelas ruas da vila, combinou com seus companheiros de equipe que iria treinar com eles e já estava atrasada. Virava algumas esquinas quase chegando ao seu destino, não estava prestando atenção em quase nada a sua volta mas um movimento não passou despercebido.

Lá estava ele, o causador de suas dores de cabeça, aquele Don Juan de quinta, conquistador barato, aquele Uchiha maldito estava lá com o braço na voltada da kunoichi de madeixas rosa, a mesma kunoichi que seu amado gosta de verdade. E agora lá estava ele, o cara que não parava de segui-la nem por alguns minutos dando em cima de outra.

Não podia nem ficar surpresa com aquilo, já sabia como Uchiha Sasuke era, um grande idiota que levaria mais socos quando o ver novamente.

Bem lá no fundo de seu peito sentiu algo incomodo, aquela cena realmente não a agradou mas não iria fazer nada sobre aquilo, queria era que aquele bastardo ficasse o mais longe possível de si.

Continuou seu caminho ignorando qualquer tipo de sentimento que sentiu quando viu ele.

**-x-**

Estava sozinha no campo de treinamento, seus companheiros Kiba e Shino já haviam ido embora, cada um com algum assunto para tratar, já ela ficaria mais um pouco treinando.

Concentrava e focada em seu treinamento sentiu a aproximação rápida de alguém, quando se virou para a direção que esse alguém vinha conseguiu desviar do chute que iria receber, era bem flexível e tinha bons reflexos, fora fácil para ela desviar. Em sua típica posição de luta olhou para seu oponente e por alguns segundo ficara surpresa em ver que era nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke que a atacou.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, baka? - Perguntou irritada, sem mudar sua posição de ataque -

- Vamos lutar e se eu ganhar você vai ter que aceitar, mas se eu perder paro de lhe seguir. - Disse em um tom frio, o que era raro de se ver naquele garoto, Hinata por um momento estremeceu ao ver que o mesmo ativou sua linhagem, o Sharingan, mas logo ficou mais séria e ativou a sua também, o Byakugan. -

- Não irei pegar leve com você, florzinha - Disse a Hyuuga provocando. -

- Ótimo!

**-x-**

Os dois estavam deitados na grama ainda no campo de treinamento que se encontrava um pouco arruinado pela luta que teve por ali. Os dois jovens respiravam ofegantes, nenhum dos dois achou que seria uma luta difícil, mas ambos estavam enganados.

- Você caiu primeiro, então eu ganhei - Disse a garota. -

- Não mesmo, eu vi você caindo de joelhos primeiro, a vitória é minha - Retrucou o moreno. -

- Nem sonhando Uchiha, não iria perder para você.

- Empate?

- É, empate. - Aceitou, não iria se opor naquele resultado pois sentiu no meio daquela luta que ele não foi com tudo para cima de si, e se ele estivesse mesmo sério talvez ela teria perdido. -

**-x-**

Estava um ótimo dia para uma missão, a Hyuuga caminhava até a sala da Hokage ver se tinha alguma para ela fazer, estava precisando de um pouco de aventura e se livrar daquele ser incomodo.

E falando no demônio ele aparece.

- Ohayo minha querida Hyuuga - A cumprimentou e lhe deu uma rosa. Ela se perguntava da onde tirava tanta flor, talvez da floricultura Yamanaka. Lembrou-se da loirinha, Yamanaka Ino, tímida do jeito que era talvez passava por situações piores que a dela na mão daquele uchiha. -

- Não enche Uchiha. - Passou por ele sem ao menos olha-lo. -

- Vamos lá Hyuuga, só uma vez - A seguiu. -

- Vou lhe matar se continuar com isso - Puxou o pela gola da camiseta, estava com os rostos próximos e o punho dela ao lado -

Ele a segurou pelo pulso e a rodou para logo em seguida a deitar em seu colo.

- Só uma vez e...

Mais um soco certeiro em sua face.

- Não faça mais isso, idiota.

- Sério, só dessa vez e não a pedirei mais. - Disse com a mão na face. Ela refletiu por um momento. -

- Tsc se você voltar a me incomodar com toda a certeza vou lhe matar.

O garoto colocou mais um curativo no rosto e foi na frente com a morena logo atrás.

**-x-**

Estavam no topo do monumento dos Hokages, ele terminou de arrumar e correu até a garota que estava sentada no chão. O Uchiha se sentou ao lado dela colocando um de seus braços na volta de seu ombro.

- Mostre seu melhor sorriso Hyuuga. - Ele sorria e disse sem mexer seus lábios. -

- Vai se ferrar bastardo persistente.

Ela disse e então a foto foi tirada. A garota com sua face emburrada e o rapaz sorrindo com o rosto cheio de curativos.

Olhando para ele com todos aqueles hematomas feito por ela, a Hyuuga não conseguia acreditar que ele só queria aquela droga de foto. Tudo aquilo por uma simples foto. Deu um longo suspiro, tinha que admitir que ele era um cara bem persistente.

- EI Hyuuga - Ela olhou em sua direção e, flash, mais uma foto foi tirada. -

- Seu maldito Uchiha era só uma. - Se levantou irritada. -

- Essa é por todos os machucados que você me fez.

- Vou acabar com você.

Ele era realmente um garoto teimoso e extremamente persistente, e lá no fundo ela queria que ele persistisse mais um pouco em outras coisas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.x.**

**N/A: **Yo Minna õ/

Olha eu aqui com mais um de minhas histórias nosense hehe.

Dessa vez um SasuHina mas com as personalidades do filme Road to Ninja, não sei muito bem como eles são no filme mas pelo que pesquisei acho que são mais ou menos isso.

*Muitas pedras*

Gomen se ficou uma bosta x_ò

Mas tenho que dizer, gosto de escrever com uma Hina mais violenta de brigona hehe. Bem, me digam o que acharam para quem leu até aqui, dessa Hina maluca e desse Sasuke teimoso, persistente e um pouco masoquista.

Peço desculpas por qualquer erro na escrita e nas malditas virgulas, sou bem ruinzinha nisso mas tento o meu melhor.

Arigato para quem chegou até aqui!

Reviews não mata só deixa uma auto feliz x3~

Ja ne ~

~~ Doce ou amargo? ;D


End file.
